


Finding you

by gomesswithyou



Series: The Luke Ross no kiss list [1]
Category: Jessie (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5308244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gomesswithyou/pseuds/gomesswithyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke Ross has a shitty life. He is punched by his stupid brother and sisters and their baby-sitter. And thats his life until he meets Ted Hoover a man who'll change his life in all the ways he can think of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Awful New York Life.

Luke knew she was there. And she was just about to hit him he knew that. That was what happened every day since she had arrived to the house. She would be nice with Ravi, Luke and Zuri and then she would go find him and then grab him and then pull him by his hair to the living room then hit him just to make entertainment for his sibilings. But the worst part was that Emma, Ravi and Zuri would laughand hit him. He would end up crying. Alone. With new bruises every day. And that was his life. Of course it hasn't always been like this.

At the beggining his life was amazing. He loved Morgan but hated Christina. He would always spend time with Morgan at the penthouse or at the studio where he worked. He liked the studio better because Emma would always be at the penthouse. He hated her and she him. The worst thing she ever did to him was when she tried to push him from the balcony. Luckily his dad saw everything and rescued him. Christina was supposed to give her the punishment but the only thing Emma got was candies

Luke knew he didn't had the worst life at least he had food. But he still hated his life there was always his sibilings and Jessie mocking off of him. For example now that Jessie was looking for him to punishment because he hadn't a question from Emma.

And that was Luke's life and that was it untill one day a man arrived. 


	2. An New York Meeting

Bertram was dealing with stress but he didn't cared Bertram hated everyone. Jessie was trying to make that poor Tony date her. Then Emma brought a guy that Jessienhad dated."Poor guy." Luke tought." With what Jessie had threatened him to make him date her." Then the elevator opened and everyone had their mouths opened. He was gorgeus with his brown eyes and short hair. His muscular face maked him drool."Oh my God how could that" He looked at Jessie with a gross face"date that" he looked at the guy wanting to grab him and kiss him. He started to talk with Jessie even thougt he looked like he was forced to. A little time later he was introduced to the kids. But when it was Luke's turn Jessie just said.

"Oh no, not him, he's just garbage. Luke is just something that anybody wants He doesn't serve." That was enough for me. I just ran to my room and closed my door. I just had enough time to heard the guy say. 

"Oh my God Jessie that was horrible"

"Oh calm down, he is used to things like that."

I closed my door and just went to my bed and cryed until some knocks on my door distracted me. I supposed it was Jessie because she normally apologises to treat me even worse.

"Get away Jessie." I screamed." I hate you."

"I'm not Jessie" a masculine voice said."Can I come in?"

"Yeah, come in" I said drying my tears. The handsome guy entered and sitted in my bed and put his arm over my shoulders and hugged me.

"It's alright Luke, Jessie is... horrible. But don't take it personally. She is like that with everyone."

"Thank you"

"Oh by the way my name is Ted,Ted Hoover

He hugged me once last time before standing up and walking out while he winked at me. I blushed as I waved my hand thinking that maybe my life could get better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well the fic isn't just about Jessie. It's about Naomi and Eli's no kiss list too. So the next chapter of the series will be the start of that story but it won't be in this post it would be on another and then I'll keep posting these Luke/Ted story.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was Luke life. Next chapter will include Luke and Ted's meeting.


End file.
